camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Stuff O.O Woah, chu beauro now!:D Congrats *squeeze* >v< Oh yes, what was I here for again? -.-" Oh yea! Can I reaarrange the Adopt A Newb page by user name? like jas, she used River, so I'll consider that as J or R? Anyways, can I do such? Page I'll arrange them now first then see if I can do so :) AaN Demi, can we place up a section for those without a history of taking care of newbs? That way, we wont have to see so many blanks? Like a normal sign up list below the page? I understand if you dont want to Nevermind Nevermind, I'll fix it up :) Anyways, how about we have some kind of highlight for those who already have newbs? that way itll be easier for a newb to pick? Category Yea, something like that. Either way (veto or star) could work ;)) B,I,U U want?:) Broken She's on re:challenges If I remember correctly >.<: No Contest: Means it never started Forfeits: Either one user specifically forfeited the contest so it never started (like not just by not posting, I've seen a few challenge pages where the person being challenged will just post on the challenge that the challenger can have it) or it started and one of the competitors wins because the other stopped posting psssst *pokes* Can you get on chat for a few minutes or so? Re: Sure, I get right to it. Re-Fix I'm sorry I havent fixed the coding. I've been super busy with catching up on homework, trying not to get sick again, keeping up with all my rl activites and coding takes quite a bit of time out of my day. If you re-create Julia Skyros's page and Arista Mireldis's page, I'll swear I'll have them fixed as soon as I get up tomorrow morning. Kate and Luna are two characters I had left camp and can stay deleted. Please let me know as soon as possible if you can. Whaz this? Yay! New badgie for you! I hope it looks okay 'cause I'm quite terrible at coding. Anyway, thanks for being a part of my life. I can now die in peace. ^_^ ~Mathemagical 09:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badge You're welcome! You roleplayed with me, see, and stick with me all throughout. =) You're also a very nice friend and no worries, I can always wait =) ~Mathemagical 09:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) : btw, there's still one last rp in Payton's page =) Please don't get angry! ~Mathemagical 10:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Prizes Oh, and Demi, can I ask if I could still have my prizes on my old account? They’re found here. Sorry, it's kinda messy. I'm not quite comfortable with coding at that time (^_^) ~Mathemagical 11:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) re:prizes Prizes are invalid after a user leaves regardless of what account they come back on, as they are too hard to accurately track once they are deleted off the user/char forum, which is also why if a user leaves, any spots they gave away must be taken back User/char form Hey hey, thanks for welcoming me back :) About the user/char form, you forgot to add Aiden. I tried to add him myself but the coding kinda messed up, I think bachy may have undone it or something by the time you read this but yeah. 16:23, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :'( Okay... thanks for answering =) ~Mathemagical 03:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: WB pic I fixed it, i hope the image I have now is better. ShutUP22 (talk) 16:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) PetraxLevi Are we still going to make them T.T because i saw ur post on hyugables T.T i can wait forever Chat Please? Can you come to chat please? I miss you so much. ASAP.